True Love's Kiss Always Work
by gynny
Summary: BriGrim Post LNDC 50 000 euros. Ca semblait tellement difficile à atteindre, autant jouer avec le feu. Il y a peu de risque de se brûler de toute façon... Hein? Co écriture TheGynny et SianaPanda / Sianny


Helloooo tout le monde! Ici Gynny, accompagnée de la grande et fabuleuse SianaPanda!

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit BriGrim post-LNDC (parce qu'un baiser torride pareil, ça déchaîne les foules!)Sauf que je ne vous retrouve pas seule puisque cet OS est une co écriture! Donc on remercie chaleureusement mlle SianaPanda pour le rôle qu'elle a jouée dans l'écriture de cette petite histoire! ( "BANANE!" )

N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur twitter ( TheGynny); à suivre Siana (SianaPanda)et à encourager son travail de youtubeuse sur youtube!

Enjoy the reading and leave a review if u like it

* * *

" Je t'aime Grim"

Mon coeur rata un battement avant de se mettre à battre à tout rompre. Je me mis à fixer mon colocataire bêtement, le rouge aux joues et la bouche entre-ouvertes... Moi aussi. Moi aussi Bri... Moi aussi...

"Je..."

"Oulaaa Brioche ! Ca sonnait très sincère, tout ça !" s'exclama Siana, excitée comme jamais.

La réalité me fouetta d'un coup. C'est vrai... Le Live. Les fics... Bri ne faisait que lire son texte. Ce n'était que de la lecture.

"Murmura-t-il, la voix nouée d'émotion et de reconnaissance..." murmurais-je pour clore cette stupide histoire.

Cette stupide fiction pas réaliste pour un sous. Brioche, m'aimer ? Non. Bien sur que non. Mes yeux se mirent à piquer. Pourquoi, putain... Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à l'imprimer, merde ! Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, même après un mois...

 _"Euh... Micka... Je suis flatté... Vraiment..."_

"On va lancer la pause les gens !"

 _"Mais... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et je te trouve très beau et sexy, mais... Je crois que je suis amoureux de Siph."_

"Je vous rappelle qu'aux 50 000 euros vous aurez votre bisou ! Alors, à la caisse les Yaoïstes."

 _"Ce ne serait pas correct de tenter quelque chose avec toi si je crois en aimer un autre..."_

A peine avais-je lancé la pause que je me levais précipitamment, en grommelant un "toilettes" fort distingué. J'avais besoin d'être seul, j'avais besoin d'être loin de lui... Je devais être loin de lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte fermée à clef que j'autorisais des larmes silencieuses à dévaler mes joues. J'aurais dû m'en douter... J'aurais dû le savoir, putain ! Deux ans qu'on vit ensemble! Deux ans à entendre " Et Siphano ceci et Siphano cela" ou "J'ai hâte qu'on rejoignent Siph" et "J'aimerais offrir cette figurine Zelda à Siph"

"Tu crois que Julien me fait la gueule ? On ne s'est pas parlé, aujourd'hui..."

"Ce t-shirt irait tellement bien à Siph !"

"Siphano"

"Siph"

"Mr Phano"

"Julien"

"Putain..." Grognais-je faiblement, la voix cassée par de petits sanglots

J'avais envie de tout casser. De frapper les murs à m'en péter les doigts. De briser les vitres à m'en faire saigner les mains. Pourquoi avais-je été aussi con ? Pourquoi étais-je tombé amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi lui avais-je dit ? Je ne pouvais pas fermer ma grande gueule, non ?! Tu t'attendais à quoi, Grim ? Tu croyais qu'il allait répondre "Oui Grim, tu es l'homme de ma vie aussi, prends-moi violemment contre le frigo..." comme dans tous ces Yaoï à la con ?!

"Grim, on va reprendre, ça va ?!" cria Brioche, toujours dans le salon.

Je séchais mes larmes à la va-vite, tirais la chasse pour avoir l'air crédible et sortis de ma cachette. Je m'installais vite fait à ma place, en essayant d'éviter le regarde de mon colocataire.

"Grim... ?! T'as... T'as pleuré?"

Merde, mes yeux devaient être rouges ! Paniqué et peu désireux d'avoir une conversation si sérieuse à ce sujet avec lui, je relançais le live, forçant un énorme sourire sur mes lèvres. Pense aux malades, Grim. Tu dois leur rapporter de l'argent.

" Reeee les gens !"

Le live allait bientôt finir. Dans quelques minutes je couperai la diffusion. Dans quelques minutes je pourrai me réfugier dans la salle de bain et pleurer, encore. Je n'arrivais plus à rester près de lui trop longtemps... Sa présence me rappelait son refus. Je ne pourrai jamais lui prendre tendrement la main. Le prendre doucement dans mes bras. Déposer de chastes baisers sur son visage, partout sur son visage. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je me sentis m'étouffer. Je regardais rapidement le montant des dons : 48 900 euros. Et il ne restait qu'une douzaine de minutes. On n'arrivera jamais aux 50 000 !

"Vous savez, il ne reste que 1 100 euros avant le bisou de la revanche, les gens !" lançais-je goguenard.

Cet objectif était irréalisable en douze minutes. Je n'embrasserai pas Brioche ce soir et j'en étais énormément soulagé. Sachant qu'il était trop tard pour l'atteindre, je me permettais d'en parler beaucoup plus librement, insistant pour que les gens donnent, pour permettre à la cagnotte des Nuits de Crohn de grossir un peu. 1 100 euros en dix minutes, ce n'était pas possible, hein ?

Une vague de dons de petites sommes arriva, soudainement. Siana peina à les lire tellement ils arrivaient vite. Quelques dons de cinq à vingt euros, pas plus. 500 euros en huit minutes, ce n'était pas possible, hein ?

Et puis un cri strident retentit, me faisant sursauter. Et une phrase me glaça le sang.

 _"On a atteint les 50 000 !"_ S'exclama Siana, heureuse et incrédule.

Non.

Non. Pas ça.

Je vous en prie, pas ça.

Le tchat se remplit de « GG », tandis que Siana les remerciait, en chœur avec mon colocataire, alors que je me forçais à sourire. Pense aux malades, Grim. Pense à tous les gens que tu vas soulager en sacrifiant un peu de ta personne, dans quelques secondes.

Même en forçant mon altruisme à prendre le dessus, une seule envie subsistait : celle de fuir. Courir loin, vite, égoïstement. Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser par altruisme. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse par altruisme.

Alors que tout le monde se perdait en félicitations, Siana nous rappela à l'ordre. Il était temps d'honorer notre gage. Je sentis l'homme à mes côtés se crisper brusquement, le malaise le gagnant certainement. Je retins un soupir et tentais de paraître plus à l'aise que je ne l'étais.

"Et dix secondes, le bisou !"

Quoi ?! C'est une _blague_ ?!

"Euh... C'est long dix secondes" Murmura Bri, le regard toujours fixé sur la caméra.

Oui. Dix secondes, c'était _putain_ de long. Mes mains se mirent à trembler d'angoisse. Je ne pouvais pas embrasser Grégoire dix secondes sans rien montrer. J'allais forcément me trahir aux yeux de tous nos fans...

Siana n'en démordait pas. Le baiser devait durer dix secondes. Bri se tourna lentement vers moi, plantant son regard azur dans le mien. Et je me sentis comme déconnecté du monde... Mon cerveau se vida totalement, j'étais hypnotisé par ses yeux. Ce n'est que par automatisme que je me baissais pour capturer sa bouche lorsque la voix de Siana retentit dans ma tête.

Et nos lèvres se touchèrent. Pour la première fois. Un énorme sourire fleurit sur ma bouche alors que mes yeux se fermèrent. Ce serait certainement notre dernier baiser, je devais en profiter... Je devais profiter de ce moment magique et unique. Même s'il ne m'embrassait pas par amour, j'étais heureux d'avoir cette chance.

Il se recula légèrement pour émettre un petit rire gêné et je me retins de grogner alors que j'avançais ma tête pour unir nos lèvres à nouveau. Laisse-moi ça, Bri. Je sais que je ne t'aurai jamais, mais laisse-moi ça... Laisse-moi croire que tout est réel pendant dix secondes.

Comme s'il avait entendu ma prière silencieuse, mon colocataire leva légèrement le menton, pressant un peu plus sa bouche contre la mienne. Il bougea les lèvres et les entrouvrit légèrement, faisant se frotter nos langues pendant moins d'une seconde avant de se reculer un peu, faignant un rire.

Le contact de sa langue contre la mienne m'électrisa et je sentis mes jambes et mes mains se mettre à trembler. J'avais tellement envie de le presser contre moi, de sentir son poids contre mon torse, sa chaleur sur ma peau...

Dans un sursaut que je ne pu contrôler, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou alors que ma bouche se mit à dévorer la sienne. Je le sentis se tendre sous ma poigne, mais ça m'était bien égal. J'étais devenu une bête sauvage, affamée de ses baisers, avide de son touché. J'étais déchaîné, amoureux et désireux de lui montrer tous les sentiments et les envies qu'il m'inspirait. Je...

"DIX !"

Je le lâchais brusquement, alors que la réalité me rattrapait de plein fouet. Siana. Le gage. Le live.

Ma tête se vida d'un coup, alors que je prenais conscience de ce que je venais de faire. La honte me gagna et mes jambes se mirent à trembler de plus belle. Putain, abrège. Coupes ce putain de live.

Une main se posa doucement sur mon genou, pour stopper les tremblements. Je ne déviais cependant pas mon regard, toujours fixé sur la caméra alors que j'arborais mon plus beau sourire pour clore ce live qui signait l'atteinte de l'objectif de Nuits de Crohn.

Une fois le live coupé, je me levais en vitesse pour courir dans la salle de bain, mais une main attrapa la mienne et m'empêcha de m'éloigner.

"Grim, s'il te plait... J'aimerais qu'on parle."

"Je... J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, Bri."

"Arrêtes de me mentir..." Soupira mon colocataire.

Il se leva et, ma main toujours dans la sienne, me tira jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dedans, il me força à m'asseoir sur le lit, ferma la porte et s'assit à mes côtés.

"Je suis désolé."

Je le regardais, incrédule. Il avait le regard fixé sur le mur, en face.

"Je me suis bien entendu avec Siphano dès qu'on s'est rencontré. Et ce qu'on a fait ensemble, cette relation, cette affection me semble si forte que je m'y suis perdu... J'ai toujours su qu'il était hétéro, heureux avec sa copine et qu'on ne pourrait jamais être ensemble... Mais je m'en fichais. Et je pensais que je m'en fichais parce que je l'aimais tellement que seul son bonheur importait... Mais j'ai eu tort."

Il tourna lentement son regard vers moi. Moi, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Je ne comprenais pas ce que ça voulait dire. On venait de se rouler une galoche en live, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parlait de Siphano ?

"Ça ne m'a rien fait, lorsque Siph et Arm se sont embrassés en live."

Je me mis à froncer les sourcils.

"En même temps, c'était pas un baiser. Un smack, à la limite... Ils se sont à peine touchés." Je répondis, incertain. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me parlait de ça, vraiment.

"Ca m'aurait fait quelque chose si ça avait été toi. Même si c'était juste un smack."

Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de moi, en même temps que mon cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Je ne comprenais pas, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que devais-je faire ou répondre ?

Voyant que mon éloquence s'était faite la malle, il soupira et reprit.

"J'ai toujours pensé être amoureux de Siph, dès le début. Parce que notre relation était très forte. C'est pour ça que, quand tu es arrivé dans ma vie... J'étais persuadé d'être déjà pris. Je pensais que mon cœur était déjà volé, alors que non... Il ne l'était pas encore. Mickaël je... J'essaye de t'expliquer que c'est de toi, dont je suis amoureux."

Je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre la chamade, alors que je refusais d'y croire. Non. Non, Bri aimait Siphano, il me l'avait déjà dit. Il se trompait.

"Je pense... Que tu ne m'aimes pas, Bri. Tu en as envie parce que tu tiens a moi et tu vois que ton refus me rend malheureux, mais... Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu dois te tromper, tu dois confondre l'amour et l'amitié que tu me portes. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord? Ca va passer. Tu n'as pas à faire tout ça, je vais aller mieux."

Ma voix s'était mise à trembler et je sentais mes yeux me piquer un peu. J'avais tellement envie de pleurer, de me cacher et de crier pour le reste de ma vie. J'avais tellement mal...

"Non, non Grim... Micka... S'il te plaît..." Il soupira, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il ferma soudainement les yeux et inspira doucement avant de les rouvrir et de poser son regard calme sur moi.

"Comment as-tu su que tu étais amoureux de moi ?"

Sa question me prit au dépourvu et je ne pu que bégayer bêtement. Je ne savais pas comment, je l'ai su, c'est tout... C'est comme si je m'étais réveillé un matin et que je m'étais dit "je suis amoureux de mon colocataire."

"Moi, je le sais parce que... Quand tu n'es pas là, je pense tout le temps à toi. Quand tu parles ou que tu accordes de l'attention à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne me sens pas très bien... Quand..."

Il prit lentement mes mains dans les siennes.

"Quand tu me touches, je sens mes joues chauffer, un peu... Quand tu me parles, je sens mon cœur battre plus fort et... Quand tu m'embrasses..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et se pencha lentement pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

"Et quand tu m'embrasses, il s'arrête... Je crois que je t'aime, Mickaël. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un auparavant."

Et c'était difficile de ne pas y croire, lorsqu'il décrivait exactement ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de lui. Et j'avais tellement envie d'y croire... Alors je me laissais aller.

Et je dormis dans ses bras, cette nuit-là.

Ainsi que durant toutes les suivantes.

* * *

Voilà, déjà finie! Nous espérons que cette petite histoire vous as plu! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review et à la prochaine!

Banane!


End file.
